Hold Back Your Tears
by Eyes will roll
Summary: Seth always wondered what it would be like to imprint on someone But when he finaly dose on the new girl at school what happens to her? Is their more to her happy family then meets the eye and what is holding her back? Rated M for abuse and rape
1. Chapter 1

**Anythingz thatz waz notz in thez books iz onedz byz mez :P**

"Wake up you whore!" I heard someone yell and then a sharp pain agents my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see objects moving by so fast I thought I was going to get sick.

I quickly turned away from the window and looked down at my I-pod some "Fall out boy" song was screaming in my ears.

I was in the back seat of this already small car on my from Montreal to La Push WA. In the back with my sister Mandy my mom was driving and he was sitting next to her.

I moved my hair out my face as I thought of how my life used to be when I was eight before my sister got leukemia, my dad died or my brother moved away to go to collage.

My sister Hannah and my brother josh were twins. I say were because Hannah died three years ago when she was seventeen.

Josh was now twenty and in a collage somewhere in Canada

he could not wait to get out of this hell hole not that I could blame him.

The last time I saw Josh he was very tall had brown hair and blue eyes like my Dad did. My Dad died when I was nine the stress was to much for him.

The only time I heard from Josh was from a phone call or a letter. Normally he would say how sorry he was for leaving me here with them. And he was the only one in my family not even me thought that it wasn't my fault that Hannah had died. He moved out when my slut of a mother began dating Michel and hitting me.

My sister Mandy was 17 we were twins but she was premature. She's a bitch when she reminds my of my pass and would normally be the one to start the kicking. She had long she had long red hair like Hannah used to, and brown eyes.

My moms name is Linda she had red hair and brown eyes like most of the girls in my family.

Then their was Michel my step-dad.

He was the worst. Sure mom and Mandy hit me but what he did was so much worse.

I flinched remembering the first time he came into my room.

He had short blond hair and blue eyes he was a lawyer trying to keep up the responsible father bullshit.

I knew my mother and sister wanted me dead I couldn't blame them I just wish that my mom would just kick me until I was unconscious instead of leaving my here with him. She had no idea of what he did to me when she wasn't around. Even though my mom did want me dead I still don't think she would like idea of him raping me.

Then theirs me my name is Taylor Williams I have long brown hair which I'm not allowed to cut I also had a small blue streak which fell along my eyes. I had the same blue eyes that my dad and josh had the only difference was that mine had no life left in them. I was normal height and the only about my body was that I had curves in the right places but I was covered with bruises and scars.

I looked up when we were pulling into a driveway to a smaller house. I sighed I did not want to leave Montreal but at least I'd be to busy unpacking to get kicked to night or worse.

I got out of the car as everyone else was walking into the house with nothing in their arms code for bring in everything for the car if you want to live another day.

Surprisingly I never thought much for suicide even though I was only 16 but who knows I may do something good with my life. Ha ha ya right like I'd ever do something with my damn life I think the only reason I didn't already shoot myself is because I was to scared to die.

I sighed and began picking up the junk in the car.

In the end I only had to go back to the car about 4 or 5 times before everything was inside apart for my bag.

I walked into the house looking around it was bigger on the inside. It had three bedrooms two bathrooms a kitchen and a living room but it looked too bare I thought as I walked down the hall to the last room in the hall and opened the door and stepped in.

It was a small room with a large window at the back wall. My bed was next to it along with a side table and a lamp.

I quickly put my clothes away and hid my i-pod, sketch pad and pencils under my bed.

I always loved to draw and when I was younger I wanted to be an artist.

My sister Hannah used to be great at drawing before she died.

It was all my fault that she died.

When I was eight Hannah got sick. But I was not the most healthiest person when I was 4 I had a kidney failure and had to get one removed. So when she needed a donor and all the family had need to see if they had the right blood type. And of cores I was the only one with the same blood type so that's what happened I became a donor for Hannah and for 4 years every time she was in the hospital I was to. And everyone became to upset with Hannah that most people forgot about me and the only people that seemed to care for me was my Dad, Josh and Hannah. And everyone else began to push me away.  
Then my dad died and everything had gone down hill from then.  
When I was 12 Hannah needed a kidney transplant well you can see what happens next. I got scared told josh and after fighting with mom I didn't need to give up my kidney and Hannah had got one for another donor but the doctors had already told us that if the kidney was not from a family member their was a very good chance that Hannah not pull through.  
And you see we never had much luck in our family.

I felt tears running down my face which brought me back. I slowly pulled back the sheets and laded back down falling asleep quickly.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Beep Beep-

I groaned hitting my hand against the devilish sound coming from that fucking clock.

When did that get there?

I swung my feet over the side of my bed grabbing a new set of clothes on the way as I walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

I got in with out looking at my body not wanting to see the cuts or bruises.

I got out of pulled on a dark blue shirt and a pare of my black jeans and my 'fall out boy' sweater.

I went down stairs and no one was up yet one of the great reasons of getting up early. My parents decided to get me and Mandy in school as soon as possible so that we didn't keep them annoyed.

I didn't care the least time I have to spend around here the better. Mandy didn't think so she on the other hand whined so my guess is that she'll be "sick" today. I rolled my eyes and left picking up an apple on the way and began to walk to school.

The school was not very far away so it was only about a ten minute walk which I was grateful for.

It was around 7 when I got to a small building which had a sign hanging off it. Letting me know the name of it and that it was a school. There were a small amount of cars already here but I guess was that they belonged to teachers because in highly doubt that students would be getting here early.

I walked into the school and into a small office there was a women in her fortys typing on a computer.

"Hello," she smiled "is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yes I'm Taylor Williams and I'm new here." I said trying to smile.

"Oh of coarse I heard there was going to new students today and because I haven't seen you at this school before I should have known." she dug around in her desk until she found two sheets of paper.

"Do you want your sisters too?" she asked.

"No thank you she's sick today and if I take them now I'll probably lose them." I said with a smile which is what I had been repeating in my head for the last ten minutes. Smile, smile, smile. I thought. Before I had finally taken my advise and smiled at her.

I picked up the paper and walk out of the office.

I looked down on the paper seeing that I had biology first.

I sighed and began walking around the school trying to find my way around before the rest of the students came in so I did not have to walk around all day asking people for detections.

The bell finally rang so I made my way over to my first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's POV

I was really annoyed about this year for school. Because me being the youngest of the pack I was all by my self. Meaning that all of the others had someone else for the pack there age so they had someone to talk to. Unlike me. Groaning I walked into my first class of the day. I really did not want to go to school today and the only reason I was here was because Leah and my mom dragged me out of the house and threatened that if I did go to day that they would cut of... a very important part. **Gulp**. I wasn't that scared of my mom because I knew that my mom was kidding but Leah, not so much.

My first class was Biology and would not be so bad if the school could afford a new teacher but we were stuck with the old hag. Her/His (no one was really sure) name was Ms. Gertrude she was a short women with gray hair and she was a bit chubby.

I rolled my eyes at her when I walked to her class she was glaring at me like normal. Sad because last year even if she hated everyone I was on of her favorites. I shuddered.

"class take a seat!" she yelled out at the students.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at a desk not really caring at were I was sitting.

"Class we have a new student today." She said with a fake smile. "Her Name is-"

Before she could get a name out the door slowly opened and everyone turned look at her.

She admittedly turned to look at us. And we both froze. Her from my guess everyone looking at her and me because wow. She had blue eyes. Bright ice blue eyes. She had a pretty hart shaped face with small pink lips and a small nose, her long chocolate brown hair was laying down her back with a blue strip that went over her eyes.

"Um am I in the right room?" She asked softly.

"That depends are you Taylor Williams?" Ms. Gertrude asked with a fake smile. She nodded.

Hmm Taylor Clearwater I like the sound of that.

"Well Miss. Williams you may take a seat next to Mr. Parker." She motioned towards Adam in the desk in front of me.

I smiled to myself well at least she was close to me. Class went by fast, insanely fast not that I even was looking at the teacher I was to busy looking at Taylor and trying to remember everything about her. Even if all I could see was the back of her head.

The bell rang and everyone in the room jumped up to get to there next class and out of here, but I on the other hand was to busy looking at Taylor to even get up.

She was one of the last people to stand up and I followed suit. She picked up her books and started to walk away when she tripped over her own two feet and dropped her books and bag on the floor.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath.

She began picking up her all of her things.

" You want some help?" I asked her. I guess didn't think anyone else was here because she jumped up at least three feet holding her heart which was now beating fast.

I smiled at her. "yes thanks." she smiled back.

"what's your next class?" I asked her.

"um... art." she said as she pulled out a piece of paper.

I smiled back at her. "Well that's my next class so if you want I'll walk you there," I said with a hopeful smile. Taylor nodded and I quickly helped her up and we made are way to art class.

Sorry for the sucky ending but I couldn't think of anything else but because I was so late with my storys I will start the next chapter as soon as this gets up.


	4. authors note

A/N: ok im real sorry for not updating any of my storys. But I'm stuck.

I know were i want it to go but don't know who to get there.

If Anyone has any ideas could they please inbox me or review to this story because I'm lost.

I'm sorry again just i've tring different ways of getting there but none of them work...

-eyes will roll 3

p.s. when i get any ideas i will update... (0.0)'


	5. Chapter 4

Me and the boy left the biology room. And began making our way to the art room.

"I'm Seth by the way. Seth Clearwater." He gave me a cheeky grin which I had to admit was adorable. I mentally kicked myself. _" Stop thinking like that after all that has happened with Michel and your 'family' your thinking about boys. You should be worried about not surviving through the night not thinking a about some cute guy. Besides you wouldn't be able to see him anyways not with Michel around unless you want another death on your hands by the time Michel's done with him."_

I shivered slightly at the thought.

Seth noticed the shiver_"_Cold?" He asked.

"U mm..."_ Think of something you twit! _"Slightly."

"Well the classrooms are naturally warm but I can't say the same about the hallways. Here." He said as he slid his arm around me.

Damn it he was warm. I don't normally like physical contact but for some reason this felt... sort of nice.

"That better?"

"Hmm.. yeah.." It's official my brain had shut down today.

He chuckled by now I wanted to hit myself into unconsciousness with my shoe.

"Here we are." He opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. "After you m'lady."

"ah..Thank you."

As I was walking in his hand brushed my shoulder which was playing host to a newer bruise making me wince. And pray that he Hadn't seen but when have I ever received anything I wanted.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just a sore muscle."

"Are you sure?" Well at least my lying had became more believable.

"Yep."

"U mm well okay see you later." He left to go to his seat.

The classroom was weirdly painted bright colors making it look like a kindergarten classroom along with artwork hanging along the walls some famous some painted by students and others looked as if they were painted by dogs. In stead of rows the desks were randomly placed around the rooms in groups of two so you would be facing your partner.

The teacher Mr. Letterman was long and lanky with dark red hair and black eyes which were framed by neon yellow rectangle glasses. His skin was a pasty pale and a long chin, high cheekbones and a small nose. He had a purple bow tie on with a black and white striped shirt and purple vest to match. Tighter jeans and neon blue dress shoes... I didn't even know they made those... he look to be in his early 20s and had a care free vibe to him.

"well hello! You must be Miss Taylor!" He exclaimed. Some of the students laughed at this I could see Seth crack a grin.

"ah yeah..."

"well then I would make you introduce yourself to the class but seeing as how you had enthusiasm in answering the first question you can just take a seat next to Seth." he said with a smile as he pointed towards Seth setting in the back corner .

"okay then..." I muttered as I sat down in front of Seth.  
"Not to be rude or anything but is he okay. Like is everything okay up there."i pointed towards my head.

Seth chuckled. "Yeah. We think so at least." he took a quick glace up at Mr. Letterman.

"He's always a little over welcoming." he reassured me.

I turned back to face the teacher when he began exclaiming about teen television shows, and how they needed to be more 'bright'.

_There has to something wrong with him._


End file.
